


Introduction of a Balam

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Balam!reader, F/M, Reader Insert, Wesen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Reader is a Balam dating Hap and Hap introducing them to Monroe?





	Introduction of a Balam

“Do I really need to meet this friend of yours?” You asked your boyfriend Hap as you sat in the drivers seat of your car, Hap sat in the passenger seat happily, you had already parked your car on the road beside the house that Hap had pointed out being his friends.

“Yes.” He answered simply as he un-clipped the seat belt  
“But….why?” You sighed out, you knew that most Blutbad didn’t like Balam’s.  
“Because I want my friend and girlfriend to become friends, that’s why.” 

You pulled the key out of the ignition, quickly un-clipping your seat belt and before you moved to get out of the car you groaned loudly and dropped your head to the steering wheel. Puffing air out of your nose you slowly sat back up in the seat, your eyes instantly finding Hap who is stood beside the car, waiting for you. 

“Lets get this over with” you sighed out to yourself in a quiet, exasperated voice, pushing the car door open you slowly and hesitantly got out of the car, you were in no mood for a potential fight breaking out with you and this ‘Monroe’ person. You used your foot to close the door behind your and pressed the button on the key to lock the car.

You had tried to explain to hap that you didn’t want a potential fight breaking out between you and his friend, seeing as Blutbad’s and Balam’s don’t really get along very well, hell you and Hap had a couple of misunderstandings before the two of you started dating. He had just chalked the misunderstandings that the two of you had up to sexual tension. 

“Everything will be fine. Don’t woge, say or do anything that might make him feel threatened and things should be alright” Hap told you as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into his warm side, you tilted your head to the side and looked at him.

“I’m always considerate, Hap. I take offence to you thinking that I’m not” you said dramatically as you tried to play innocent, causing a smile to break out onto Hap’s cute face. “Right” he snorted out in response, the two of you continued up the path way and then up the steps of the porch. 

Hap reached a hand out, giving your side a gentle squeeze with his large hand as he knocked on the door loudly with his other, so that he could get his friends attention from inside. 

“What the-who could that be” you hear a males voice muffled from inside, followed by heavy footsteps. The foot steps ceased for a long moment and you knew that he could smell you out there. 

You looked over to Hap out the corner of your eyes, sucking your cheeks in before you opened your mouth to say something, when Hap spoke up, “Monroe, it’s me. Hap. I have someone for you to meet” he called out, as if he had sensed what you were going to say to him.

An annoyed groan could be heard from inside the house “what the hell did you do now, Hap to bring a Balam here?” He asked, the irritation in the mans voice was evident as he spoke “if it’s something bad, I don’t want anything to do with it.” The door of the house opened, to reveal a tall man with a lean and slightly muscular build, slightly wavy brown hair and a thin beard.

Hap stood there in front of the door with his one arm wrapped around you and his other by his side, the man who you had guessed appropriately to be Monroe stood just inside the door way, one hand holding the door handle tightly as his brown eyes darting from Hap to you for a couple of minute, you could see how tense he is, his eyes narrowing slightly as they stopped on your form.

You pressed your lips into a thin line as you tried to figure out what to say to him or if you should walk up to him and offer a hand for him to shake.

“The reason I’m here with the Balam” Hap started, putting emphasis on ‘Balam’ as he gave his friend a pointed look “is because I want you to meet my girlfriend”, Monroe’s brows raised as he heard what Hap had said. 

“You’re dating a Balam?” He asked.

“Her name is [Y/N]. Not ‘the Balam’” you responded with a huff as you crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Be nice to each other. You two mean a lot to me, Monroe is like family to me and I really love [Y/N]” Hap told the two of you, giving both of you a look.

You sighed, turning your head to Hap and pressed a quick and gentle kiss to his cheek before you turned to Monroe and moved away from Hap, who had dropped his hand to his side once you moved away, both men watching you carefully.

“I’m sorry for being huffy. My name is [Y/N].” You said to Monroe politely, holding a hand out towards him. 

Monroe eyed your hand, his eyes flickering over to Hap over your shoulder briefly before he slowly and hesitantly took your hand into his and gave it a gentle shake “I’m sorry for referring to you as ‘the Balam’ a lot, my name’s Monroe” he replied.

Hap grinned and with a chuckle he moved over towards the two of you, “that’s what I like to see!” he exclaimed as he put his arm over your shoulder and quickly pushed Monroe’s hand away from yours. 

sometimes Hap could be a little bit protective of you, even though he knows that you could handle yourself, he even knew that his friend wouldn’t try anything, but couldn’t exactly help himself.

“Do you think we could come in for a little while?” He asked his friend, both men dropping their hands to their side, you gave a small half smile of apology towards Monroe for the way that Hap pushed his hand away.

Monroe flashed a quick smile your way before he turned away from you both, “sure, I’ll put the kettle on and make a cup of tea. You two can tell me about how you met” he replied.


End file.
